


Loud And Clear

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Poisoning, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Your thoughts are overwhelming.Oikawa sniffed and turned, greeting a young woman who passed by, batting doe eyes at him with a  flutter of her pastel pink and purple skirts.Sorry, I can’t help that my senses are better than yours. There’s so muchshithere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> iceblueneptune said to [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/):  
> iwaoi 45 please ;)  
> 45\. "To keep a cover (couple not yet established) kiss"

Oikawa drifted through the ball, scents sharp in his nose, eyes drinking in the rich colors. A band played in the far left corner - the Earthean violin slightly out of tune - the music not enough to cover the chatter that filled the room. The material of the suit chafed at his neck, but Oikawa grinned on, brilliantly charming. A good guise to hide the cold disgust curled in his belly. A touch on the inside of his elbow made him turn slightly, smile never faltering. Iwaizumi somehow managed to not glare at him as they pressed closer, heads bumping together. 

_ Your thoughts are overwhelming. _

Oikawa sniffed and turned, greeting a young woman who passed by, batting doe eyes at him with a  flutter of her pastel pink and purple skirts.  _ Sorry, I can’t help that my senses are better than yours. There’s so much  _ shit  _ here. _

It was a funny thing to hear Iwaizumi’s snort of amusement in his head - something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to, even after so many years.  _ Too bad that doesn’t apply to common sense. _

Oikawa casually stepped on Iwaizumi’s shoe.  _ Rude Iwa! _

His teammate just smirked faintly, his warm flickers of mirth dancing against Oikawa’s mind - about the most interesting thing so far honestly. The party had been dull to say the least - their target hadn’t yet appeared, and no enemies had caught their attention, though he could tell Iwaizumi was unsettled. It was a pain in the ass, waiting. They couldn’t even sample the exotic alcohols from all over the galaxy. Risking intoxication was a no-go, even if their tolerances were far superior to any true human. Eating was alright at least: the risk of poisoning at such an event was low. By conventional means anyways. Oikawa’s smile curled, flashing into something darker, just for a moment, before it resettled into a cheery, blithe thing. 

_ You’re a demon, Oikawa. _

Oikawa’s fingers tightened on Iwaizumi’s arm, thick with muscles. He felt along the walls of his mind, nodded with satisfaction when he found the walls still in place.  _ But you love me, Iwaizumi. _

Another mental snort made him smile wider, the barrier in place as he led Iwaizumi through the throng to a table laden with rich foods. They both took a plate of Kalnish - a hors d'oeuvres sort of dish developed by the colonies on Pluto - and flutes of Earth-imported apple cider and they sailed over to an unoccupied table that was close to the party goers, just to keep suspicions to a minimum. Oikawa popped a bite into his mouth with a grin, the smooth, tangy flavor strong with a sweet underlay. “Enjoying the party, dear?” 

He didn’t need a thought projection to picture the sneer Iwaizumi so desperately wanted to make at that petname and sugary tone. But the Iwaizumi he knew was not the persona that was on display at the moment. Instead he smiled sweetly and slipped their fingers together, eyes so soft that Oikawa  _ ached. _ “It’s breathtaking.”  _ I’d rather be chained to the front of an asteroid. Fuck this bullshit.  _

Oikawa giggled and drew Iwaizumi’s hand in and skimmed his lips along those rugged knuckles, rough from years of training. “Good! I’m so happy we made it this year!” _ I know what you mean. Just a little longer. They’re due to arrive in less than thirty minutes.  _

A mental sigh washed over him, but beneath the irritation lay unending patience. Iwaizumi was a predator, dark and dangerous when he was lurking, waiting for the kill. And that chill in his eyes made Oikawa shiver with anticipation, thrills setting his nerves on fire. 

_ Calm the fuck down, _ Iwaizumi bit. He just grinned and kissed the back of Iwaizumi’s hand once more. 

Fabrics rustled, drawing closer. Saturn perfumes that smelled of the sweet gas clouds that lay close to the surface tickled his nose. Oikawa didn’t turn until Iwaizumi’s eyes flicked beyond him. A couple stood a meter away, both of them smiling. Names, titles, background information snapped through Oikawa’s mind. 

Sawamura Daichi, Head Councilman of Saturn on the right in a fitted white tuxedo with black and gold trim - a mix of Saturn and old Earthean fashion that showed off his broad shoulders and muscular chest. A young man with terrifying political prowess who had rapidly risen through the scene with his charm and ease with the people. 

But, perhaps even more intimidating was the man beside him. General Sugawara Koushi in a black gown with silver stardust in the skirts, the height of fashion on Saturn - but Oikawa knew it was built for battle if the need arose. He’d seen the net-vid from the attempted assassination at an award ceremony on Titan and the brutal efficiency that Sugawara had used. He was a force to be feared with - and the fact that he was present at such a small event was unsettling at best. 

“Oikawa Tooru, what a pleasure to see you here,” Sugawara purred, gold eyes glittering with warmth - the kind that analyzed him, just like the last time they’d met. 

_ Does he know? Why is he here? _ Oikawa smiled easily and rose, dipping into a bow. “General Sugawara, Head Councilman Sawamura, it’s my pleasure to meet you both once more. Congratulations on your marriage - I apologize I could not be in attendance.” 

“At ease, Oikawa,” Sugawara smiled as he clasped his shoulder. “Don’t worry about missing it - I’m sure you’ve seen the films.” The couple smiled wryly and shook their heads before Sugawara continued, eyes glittering. “It’s good to see you though, truly. How have you been doing? Are you in good health?” 

“Oh, absolutely! I trust you are? I heard you wouldn’t be back in the galaxy for another month or so.” Sugawara’s expression darkened, the smile slipping into a slight frown. “There… has been some talk of war,” he said softly. “I’m certain you at Aoba Johsai have heard? You are the top weapons manufacturers after all.” 

“We have,” he said simply. 

Sugawara held his gaze for a moment before he nodded, satisfied, and looked past him to Iwaizumi. The warm look and smile returned, his own personal eclipse. “Is this your partner?” 

Iwaizumi shifted and rose and they looped their arms around one another with soft smiles. “Yes!” Oikawa chirped. “This is Iwaizumi Hajime. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now.” 

Sugawara’s grin broadened as Iwaizumi dipped into a short bow as well. “Well, Iwaizumi, from what I’ve heard of Oikawa you’re a very lucky individual.” 

Iwaizumi smiled and nodded. “Oh, I know that, General. As lucky as you and Councilman Sawamura are to have each other.” 

The General laughed, loud and delighted, and Sawamura kissed his lover’s cheek at that, then dipped his head at Iwaizumi. “You’re not wrong, Iwaizumi. Koushi is a handful, but I enjoy it.” 

“The same with Tooru,” Iwaizumi said dryly.  _ If only you knew. _ The thought was sharper, but surprisingly light for Iwaizumi - Oikawa had to take a steadying breath. Those sharp green eyes flickered for a moment, but his expression never faltered as he listened to Sugawara speak.  _ They’ve arrived. _

Oikawa shifted closer and nodded along to Sugawara’s words, a regaling of one of the places they’d visited on their honeymoon, as he let his senses wash over him. Doors opened with a creak too silent for normal ears to hear. The clack of heeled shoes against the floor - he could tell each type of shoe every person wore, the sounds distinct. The sweet scents of perfumes - and then the one he’d ingrained in his mind two weeks before, Neptunian in origin. 

“-been to the Andromeda Nebula, Oikawa?” 

“Not yet,” he sighed wistfully, “But I do plan to take my dearest Hajime there soon.” Iwaizumi blinked up at him and slowly offered a shy smile, a beautifully convincing display. He sreached up and smoothed his fingers through Iwaizumi’s soft hair. “Dear, I believe my cousin has arrived. General Sugawara, Councilman Sawamura, might I be excused for a moment? Hajime can keep you company, I won’t be long.” 

“Of course!” Sugawara said, flapping scarred hands at him, “Go on! We’ll be right here. I plan to interrogate your lover to know more about the infamous Oikawa Tooru.” Sugawara winked as they all erupted into laughter. 

_ I have no doubt he would interrogate me in a heartbeat though. _ The worst part was that Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely wrong. Oikawa lingered for a moment before he bowed once more and slipped away.  _ Why couldn’t you get me away too? Asshole.  _

Oikawa smiled to himself as he worked his way through the crowd, the Neptunian perfume growing stronger, closer.  _ Sorry Iwa, that would have been rude! Besides, I can handle this. One touch and a little time and it’ll all be over. _

A lull, and then Iwaizumi returned with a huff.  _ Just be careful, shithead. _

Oikawa’s smile broadened as he drew in a long breath.  _ Close. _ His eyes settled on a navy and silver ball gown - the one all the feeds had displayed months in advance. A predatory thrill snapped up his spine, chilling him and settling his body as he sank into a familiar mindset. The poison lurking beneath his skin felt warm. 

His fingers twitched as he sidled up to the refreshments table, poured himself a glass of Na’ar and turned. “Oh, Princess Shirofuku!” 

The young woman turned, a polite smile ready on her lips. Her eyes widened as they flickered over him, drinking in the faux surprise and his good looks - he didn’t need Iwaizumi projecting her thoughts to know it. Her smile shifted into something more genuine as she extended a hand wrapped in a thin, gossamer glove studded with Neptunian sea glass. He winked at her as he pulled her hand in, pressed his lips to her knuckles, the glass cool to the touch. His index finger slipped forward, subtle, and the poison in his body bubbled to the surface, mixing with natural skin oils. The pad of his finger swept along the underside of her wrist, a concentrated dose right above the veins, just for a moment. 

He pulled back within a second and beamed at her. “It’s a pleasure to be in your presence, Princess! You’re looking positively  _ otherworldly _ tonight. I trust your journey went well?” 

Cheeks flushed and eyes bright she nodded, her skirts rustling as the iridescent veil she wore shimmered. “It was - the solar flares made it a little bumpy early in, but I found it to be enjoyable. Though, I’m sorry, you are…?” 

“Oikawa Tooru, part of the Aoba Johsai Corporation,” he said. 

Her eyes widened with recognition and she shifted a little closer. “Oh, Aoba Johsai? Your work has helped immensely with quelling rebellions and building suitable ships.” 

“Well,” he purred as he leaned closer, brushed his toxic fingers across the smooth skin of her arm. “It’s our goal to ensure the best receive the best.” 

Her eyes lit up, childishly amused.  _ Disgusting. _ He cast a glance over his shoulder before he refocused on the Princess, apologetic. “My greatest apologies, but my partner requires me - perhaps you would like to visit Aoba Johsai some day?I could arrange a private tour for you.” 

“I would  _ adore _ that,” she giggled. 

He dipped his head, bowed once more, and strode away. _ Done! _ He swiped his hand against his pants, smearing away the toxins lingering on his skin. Quick and easy. She wouldn’t even realize what had happened until she hit the floor, a frothing mess. He grinned. 

_ Good, _ Iwaizumi bit.  _ Get your ass back over here. _

Oikawa worked his way back through the crowd until that familiar pair in white and shimmering back beside one in forest green appeared. He practically flung himself at Iwaizumi, wrapping him up in a quick hug before he turned to the General and Councilman. “I hope my dear Hajime didn’t bore you too much while I was gone!” 

Sugawara beamed and waved his hand, a flute of champagne from the northern region of Venus between those deadly slender fingers. “Oh no, Hajime is a dear. I found him  _ quite _ enjoyable.” 

There were thinly veiled innuendos and stars knew what else within those words, but Oikawa just smiled, heat prickling in his gut. “Oh really?” 

Iwaizumi’s fingers tightened on his bicep. “I’m glad I could be,” he said smoothly. Sugawara’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, the one on Sawamura’s face fainter. 

The music faded out, and this time a more romantic song took its place, slow, good for dancing. Sugawara obviously thought so because he took Sawamura’s hand and glanced to Oikawa and iwaizumi. “Shall we?” 

_ We can’t not, _ Iwaizumi thought, irritated, and Oikawa nodded faintly as he beamed. 

“Absolutely!”  _ At least we know how to dance. _

He slipped his hand into Iwaizumi’s broader palm and they sailed onto the dance floor, Sugawara and Sawamura a step behind. They settled close, bodies flush, one hand around Iwaizumi’s waist.  _ Actually, can you dance to this? _ Oikawa teased with a raised eyebrow. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes glittered with dark humor.  _ Fuck you, Shittykawa. _

Oikawa merely tightened his grip and they began to drift, steps easy and elegant as he led Iwaizumi across the floor. His eyes were resolutely on Iwaizumi’s left temple and the crescent-shaped scar there, teeth in his tongue as he smiled through it all.  _ Can you hear her, Iwaizumi? _ Something, anything to make sure his concentration didn’t falter from that warm, spicy scent right beneath his nose, or the warmth of his body, or the sound of their hearts, his own unreasonably fast. 

_ I can feel it working. Her thoughts are starting to slow. You gave her a strong dose, didn’t you? _ His fingers fluttered against Oikawa’s hand, distracting, and Oikawa had to swallow. 

_ Two actually. _

_ Please tell me you wiped your fucking hands off. _

_ It’s not like I could poison you! _

_ No, but there’s Sugawara and- ah, switch partners. Take the General. He’s been wanting to speak with you. _

He and Iwaizumi released one another and relief tickled Oikawa’s stomach as he spun and found Sugawara’s open arms waiting. The General’s hands were cool and rougher than they appeared, combat-weathered. But his smile was warm as he let Oikawa take the lead, after a twitch of his hand put Oikawa’s palm of the small of his back rather than his slender waist that is.  _ He’s beautiful. _ Ethereal really with silver hair that framed his face and slipped away, perfectly styled. The beauty mark beneath his left eye and the kohl lines drew attention to liquid gold irises. Full lips curled into a subtle smile. “How are you enjoying the party, Tooru?” 

One eyebrow raised as Oikawa smiled back and squeezed the rough, scarred hand he held. “Quite well,  _ Koushi _ , though I find affairs like this stifling.” 

Those brilliant eyes glittered, amusement thankfully, not anger, and that took the bite from his words. “Careful, that kind of insubordination could be bad for your health.” 

“No worse than the alcohol,” Oikawa purred back. The General grinned at him and nodded, quiet laughter bubbling up. They floated along, Sugawara an exceptional dancer - better than Oikawa even. He could feel eyes on them, intrigued, and caught snippets of conversation. He wasn’t surprised - Sugawara was certainly an eye-catcher, and for more than his gown. He could hear Sawamura and Iwaizumi talking as well, voices hushed as they discussed politics. 

“Hajime really seems to love you, and you him.” 

Oikawa slammed down on his thoughts, drawing on everything he knew to keep his mind from Hajime’s reach, even as he smiled. “Of course we do. Hajime means the  _ world _ to me.” 

Sugawara smiled faintly and let OIkawa spin him, and when they came together once more the General pressed close, the faint scent of Martian flowers tickling Oikawa’s nose. “Don’t take him for granted,” Sugawara breathed, “The world is dangerous. Storms are rising. We are not safe here.” 

Oikawa’s fingers tightened, just for a moment, heart quickening as Sugawara leaned back, his eyes dark, lips grim. A sunny expression broke across his face once more. “Well, how about I get my husband back?” 

They broke apart and Oikawa found himself back in Iwaizumi’s arms, stiff with shock that seeped away as Iwaizumi pulled him close, automatically taking the lead. 

_ Oikawa, are you alright? _

_ Did you hear Sugawara? _

_ No… I didn’t. _

Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulder tightened.  _ “Storms are rising. We are not safe here.” Does he know about the assassination? Does he know about  _ us _? _

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered as the music swelled, preparing for the final move, and they twirled in a circle.  _ No. But he knows something isn’t right. Oh… _

Oikawa’s eyebrows arched up, confused as he watched, still smiling as Iwaizumi’s eyes darted around before they finally returned to him.  _ Fuck. Everyone’s doing it. She’s dying. Good cover. Fuck, shit- Tooru, don’t- don’t freak out, okay? _

There was no time for thought, no chance to do  _ anything _ as the music reached its peak and tipped into silence. Iwaizumi’s hands slipped away from his waist and hand as they stilled, and they rose, cupped Oikawa’s cheeks gently, pulling him in.

_ Iwa-! _

His thoughts shuddered to a halt, eyes wide with shock as Iwaizumi  bumped their noses together, the scent of cider on his breath as he kissed Oikawa. His eyes snapped shut as he leaned into it, hands settling onto Iwaizumi’s waist as his teammate tipped his head to the side, their lips moving slowly to the last of the lingering notes quavering through the air. It was picturesque - the image of young love, an acting wonder. 

But inside Oikawa was  _ cracking _ , and he knew Iwaizumi could feel  _ everything _ in a sharp flood. His heart jackhammered against his chest, pumping heat and emotions through his body as he stopped breathing. Dredging up all the things he’d so desperately tried to crush and hide from Iwaizumi’s mind. Pushed to the front, past all the mental blocks he’d erected, right there for his best friend to see and shift through, his presence in Oikawa’s mind all too tangible. 

Thumbs brushed across his cheeks. Confusion. 

A tongue swept across his lip. Shock. 

Cool air as Iwaizumi pulled back with a weak smile, one last emotion slamming in. One that was like a punch straight into the gut.  _ Hurt.  _

The smile Oikawa raised felt like glass as he leaned back, eyes crinkling, burning. “Such a sweetheart, Hajime!”  _ You weren’t supposed to know.  _ “I knew you couldn’t wait.”  _ It was supposed to go away.  _ “You’re so cute!  _ I’m sorry. I’m  _ sorry _. I’m compromised, I know.  _

Iwaizumi just stared up at him, face blank, unreadable for anyone except Oikawa. He’d been raised with Iwaizumi and the other killers. He  _ knew _ Iwaizumi’s expressions, tics, emotions, his  _ everything _ more that he knew his own sometimes. And even through that closed-off expression he could see the pain churning with what had to be a hurricane of thoughts. And the agony and misery that bled from Oikawa couldn’t possibly help. He reached out, hands shaking, and took Iwaizumi by the elbows. 

_ “Hajime-” _

A quiet sound rasped against his ears. A thump as a body hit the ground a second later. A piercing shriek. “The Princess-” The scent of terror flooded the air, sharp and pungent. Metallic stench of blood beneath. Electricity crackled. Bodies moved. 

_ Tooru! _

Iwaizumi’s face twisted as he lunged forward and shoved Oikawa to the ground as the hiss of laser blasters broke through the screams.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long while with school and everything, but it's finally done!  
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and hit me up at fairylights101writes (๑꒪▿꒪)*
> 
> EDIT: this is intended to be a one shot with no continuation, so unless someone requests at my writing blog there probably won't be any more °3°


End file.
